Boys of Summer
by x0beautifullyundone0x
Summary: Rated PG-13 for some language.. and it's definately needed for later on in the story..
1. Chapter One

(A/N) I want to put Ghost In The Machine in this story, but just part one, up until Paige and Spinner are at the party and Paige gets hella pissed at Spinner.  
written after season three before season four  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Paige's PoV**  
  
I walked outside. Damn, it's cold. Why am I not wearing my sweater? Gosh, what am I doing? Am I sure I want to do this? Yes, I am.  
I got into Spinner's car. I put the key in the ignition, and it started.  
"Oh, Paige. You can do this. Just put it into reverse and hold down the gas." I told myself.  
  
And that's exactly what I did.  
  
**Spinner's PoV**  
  
"What was she thinking?" I yelled loudly at my best friend Jimmy Brooks over the hype of the party.  
"Beats me, man. Hey, I'm gonna get me something to drink, ok! Hazel, you coming?" Jimmy answered back. I saw Hazel grab his hand and walk out into the kitchen. When Hazel opened the door I saw a beautiful brunette making out with some jock-type guy on the island in the kitchen. Then, I saw some weirdo pour some vodka straight from the bottle onto them.  
"Idiots," I murmured to myself as I went to find my keys to my car. "SHIT! Where are they?" I yelled as I dug through all the pockets I ever owned. After searching everywhere, I realized they could only be with one person. Paige. I ran outside in time to see her put my baby into reverse and slam the gas.  
It all happened so fast. She was going at like, 80 or more when she hit his car. Oh, I knew who's car that was. Dean.  
The sound of smashing glass and crunching metal was more than I could bear. I ran over to my car.  
"Oh my god, Paige!" I breathed.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Ashley's PoV**  
  
I know me and Craig are "just friends" now, but I want to be more. I need to be more. A lot of people have made me out to be a prude, a hag, whatever. They say I'm hung-up on Craig, and that I'll never give it away. Well, I want, no, I NEED to prove them wrong. I picked up the phone. Gosh, I haven't dialed this number in a while. I hit 430-978-0023 and pressed the Talk button. It rang.  
  
**Craig's PoV**  
  
Oh my god.. Not again. I'm sitting here thinking about Ellie and my pants are wet. Shit.. What am I gonna do? Man, Ellie's taken by one of my best buds. Sean's always been there for me.. Now I-  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!  
Damn. Phone.  
"Jeremiah residence.."  
No answer "Heelloooo?"  
"Craig?" Oh my god.. Was it Ellie?  
"Ellie?" I answered "ASHLEY" she yelled Fuck. I blew that one.  
"Oh, Ash. You sounded like Ellie there for a second. --I chuckled-- I was gonna say, 'Dude, how'd you get my number?'"  
She laughed. At least I can get one thing right. I started thinking about Ashley as she talked and felt my pants wetting again.  
"SHIT!" I yelled out loud.  
"Excuse me?" Ashley said, sounding offended "Sorry.. continue." so she started rambling again.  
  
- Words from Van -  
PLEASE PLEASE R&R.  
My first fanfic evah! lol Sorry it's so short.. I plan on getting Chpt. 2 up TODAY or TOMORROW so don't worry people.  
In the meantime, dream about my fan-fic!! lol

Beautifully Undone  
aka  
Van


	2. Chapter Two

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Paige's PoV  
  
Damn, my head hurts. Augh, what happened?  
I woke up in a room full of beeping, and an annoying smell of ammonia and starch. I felt like puking.  
"Paige, hunny! You're okay!" said mom as she ran up so me, hugging me so tight I thought I'd pee.  
"Fine, mum. Where am I?" I asked looking around.  
"You're in Toronto Memorial. You suffered quite an accident." said mom. Just then, a tall black guy with a grey suit and red tie walked in. He smiled as he sat down on a chair, and whispered something to my mom. I gave him a confused look.  
"Hello, Ms. Michalchuk. I am Detective Daryll Warden. I'm with the Greater Toronto Police Department, and I need to ask you a few questions." he said, looking at my mom nervously.  
"Sure, what's up?" I said peppily, trying to make my mom look a little less like she just saw a ghost.  
"Well, technically you are in Police custody right now. But-"  
"WHAT!" I screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK AM I IN POLICE CUSTODY FOR!" My mind was going at a thousand miles per hour. I think I heard my mom yell "Paige Michalchuk, watch that foul mouth of yours" but I could have been imagining it.  
"Ms. Michalchuk, PLEASE CALM DOWN! I am here to make sure you can go home, and that you have no reason to be in police custody."  
"Fine. Ask your damn Mom gave be a dirty look questions." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
"Two nights ago you got into the car of Mr. Gavin Mason, is that correct?" He asked.  
"Yes, is there a point to this?" Another dirty look.  
"And, you willingly backed it up, at approximately 76 miles per hours, into the vehicle of Mr. Dean Carlson, is that correct?" I gasped. Shit, did I? I didn't mean to. Oops.  
"Yeah, can't I just pay a fine and get it over with?"  
"No, Paige. You killed his girlfriend, Danelle Richards, and you put him into critical condition at the same hospital you're at now."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Spinner's PoV  
  
I can't believe what happened. I saw her back my car up into Dean's car, pass out, then heard Dean yelling for help. I got there, and Danelle Richards, a grade twelve at DCS, was all bloody and her head all smushed between the driver's door and the seat. I puked. It was so gross.  
The scariest part was when the Detective came to my house. And he asked me all those questions, and told me he was going to use what I said against me in court. Against Paige.  
I know, it seems weird. But I love her still. She may have hurt me, but I still care about her.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Manny's PoV  
  
I can't believe Craig and Ashley are friends. WHY? He hurt her, she should hate him. Let him go, Ashley Kerwin. I have to do something.. Dammit Ashley. Give me my boyfriend back..  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Craig's PoV  
  
"Jimmy, something's wrong!" I said as I whined about my 'problem' to one of my best buddies.  
"Craig, there's no problem! Spin went through the same problem, except it was MUCH funnier. Aah, I still remember when I made him wet his pants in front of the whole class. Classic." Jimmy said, sighing.  
"Yeah, whatever. Dude, that's not the meat of the issue. Jimmy, I have had fantasies about **ELLIE NASH**!" I said, yelling Ellie's name a little too loud.  
"Who hasn't?" Jimmy responded matter-of-factly.  
"Whatever. I've gotta go dude. See you at school tomorrow."  
We hung up as I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking of what to do at school tomorrow if Ellie talked to me. Or even if I saw her. Damn, this sucks.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ellie PoV  
  
"Sean, you asshole! You really thought that I'd have sex with you!? What, did you think that I'm just some slut who now lives with you and you can use her anytime, anyplace?" I yelled, a million emotions running through my head.  
"No, that's not it! El-"  
"SEAN! I can't even think! I'm leaving.. Get away from me." I screamed as I shoved through him, grabbed my purse, and walked out the door.  
"Ellie, WAIT!" he yelled as I walk away to find a cab.  
God, I couldn't believe he proposed me having SEX with him. What was he thinking? Did he assume that I'd just agree? 'Oh, yeah, Sean. I'd love to give it all away for some guy I barely know.' I imagined myself saying. I snorted out loud as I walked. I didn't exactly know where I was going.

Before I knew it, I was in front of Craig Manning's house. I don't know why.  
It was the weirdest thing. I was standing there, looking up at the only window on the top floor with light coming from it. And then, I heard Craig yell my name. I yelled back, but didn't hear anything.  
  
I debated on whether or not I should go in, and decided against it, since I _was_ sorta seeing Sean. I am so confused right now. If I left Sean, it'd break his heart. But I wanted what was best for me. Ugh, I'm so confused right now. Although I tried to shove my thoughts of Craig out of my head, I still wondered what it'd be like living with Craig instead of Sean.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sean PoV  
  
I blew it. Second time this week. I knew I shouldn't have suggested that. Now Ellie probably thinks I'm some kind of man hoar. It's the first time I've proposed sex, but what I did last week wasn't very nice, either. For goodness sake, I practically CHEATED on her. With Alex. Yuck.

What if she leaves me? That would crush me. Totally.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING  
I hope that's Ellie. I'll send a cab, I'll pick her up.  
"Ellie?"  
"Sean?" It was Ellie. I was so relieved.  
"Jesus Christ, Ellie! You scared me so bad! Please come home, Ellie. I love you, I didn't mean what I said earlier." I pleaded with her.  
"Sean, what about Monday with Alex!" she asked.  
"I didn't do anything!" I said, realizing that was a huge mistake. I could hear Ellie start to cry.  
"SEAN CAMERON!! You _kissed_ Alex! I **_saw_** you! How, how could you?" She couldn't breathe properly by now.  
"Elle, I'm sorry. I love you, Ellie! Where are you? Do you need a cab? Do you want me to pick you up? Because I will. Ellie, just come home, please!" I begged. I heard a click, then didn't hear her cries anymore. I broke.

I fell on the floor in a heap and sobbed. I couldn't lose Ellie. She's the only thing I have. I thought breaking up with Emma was hard. Eleanor Nash was the only reason I didn't go with Tracker, the only reason I'm able to keep my grades up. Hell, I even got a job yesterday to make her happy. What else am I supposed to do?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N Hope you liked it! PLEASE R&R.. Don't be too hard though, this is my first fanfic.  
Always,  
Van


End file.
